


Ces choses que je ne peux pas perdre

by Maryrowland



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryrowland/pseuds/Maryrowland
Summary: Alors que Jon s'apprête à prononcer ses vœux, il trouve un allié inattendu. Si on regarde mieux, on peux apercevoir une amie aussi. Si certaines choses ne peuvent changer, elles peuvent être affrontées ensemble. Jon trouve un allié, une amie et, même s'il ne le voit pas, bien plus encore.Reprend toute la série depuis la première saison.





	Ces choses que je ne peux pas perdre

**Author's Note:**

> Voici mon histoire, enfin le début !
> 
> Elle risque d'être longue je vous préviens puisqu'elle va se passer dans toutes les saisons.
> 
> Seuls les OCs m'appartiennent, le reste étant la propriété de George R.R. Martin. (Pour le plus grand malheur de ceux et celles qui, comme moi, aimeraient bien avoir certains personnages à domicile!)
> 
> Si cela vous plait ou que vous trouvez des choses incohérentes ou incompréhensibles, n'hésitez pas à commenter, au contraire, cela me ferait plus que plaisir!

Jon observait les combats autour de lui, le regard ennuyé. Les journées à la garde de nuit étaient pourtant bien remplies, mais très répétitives. Il avait hâte d'enfin prononcer ses vœux pour aller patrouiller avec son oncle. Son regard se fit plus triste. Penser à son oncle amenait des souvenirs, et un sentiment de manque qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour voir son père ou ses frères et sœur- même Sansa qui pourtant n'était pas proche de lui-... Ses pensées furent interrompues par un claquement violent dans la jambe, et il para aussitôt le coup que son entraîneur du jour lui porta.

-Les sauvageons ne te préviendront pas de l'autre côté du mur Snow, commença le jeune d'une voix dure.

-J'étais dans mes pensées.

-C'est pas mon souci.

Jon se retint de grimacer. Il ne connaissait pas bien James Colnes, mais il ne le détestait pas. Contrairement à Thorne, James prenait le temps d'expliquer, de montrer, de conseiller ses élèves. Il avait même été surpris lors de leur premier entraînement ensemble, autant par ses méthodes que par sa pratique. Plus petit et menu que Jon- et que la plupart des autres d'ailleurs -, il tenait son épée avec une assurance qui ne trompait pas, il avait appris par un maître d'arme. Pourtant, aucune maison connue ne portait le nom de Colnes, et il ne possédait pas de caractéristique particulière. Un teint légèrement mate -du sud probablement-, un visage aux traits fins, comme féminin, coiffé de cheveux noirs mi-longs coiffés en chignon, et ponctué de deux billes bleues foncées. Il portait souvent un bandeau dans les cheveux.

Il parlait peu, et était le plus souvent accompagné de Dany, un frère de la garde qui semblait toujours de bonne humeur, ce qui en agaçait plus d'un d'ailleurs. Jon l'appréciait sans pour autant l'adorer. Quand à James, le brun lui trouvait un air étrange. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, le plus petit ne cessait de se mettre volontairement à l'écart, sa chambre -à l'exact opposé de celles des autres- en était le parfait exemple. Sans parler de son comportement, de sa position jusque dans ses expression, Jon distinguait toujours un malaise, petit et invisible pour quiconque l'eut regardé simplement, mais bel et bien là, comme s'il jouait un rôle. Et si Jon s'était convaincu de ne pas s'en mêler au départ, la curiosité s'était faite plus forte lorsque James avait commencé à entraîner son groupe. Une tape sur son front le fit revenir sur terre. Il croisa le regard mécontent de l'objet de ses pensées et fronça les sourcils.

-Si je t'emmerde, tu me le dis. Ironisa James.

-Désolé, j'étais...

-Perdu dans tes pensées, j'ai vu.

La colère laissa place au sérieux alors qu'il soupirait longuement.

-Ici les risques sont moindres, Jon Snow. Au delà du mur c'est une autre histoire. Affirma t-il. La plus petite erreur peut te faire tuer, tu ne peux pas te permettre de rêvasser.

-Je sais, et ça ne se reproduira pas. Pointa Jon avec certitude.

James renifla avant de s'éloigner, reprenant là où il s'était arrêté. Jon le suivit des yeux un instant, remarquant sans peine la façon dont il se baissa pour aider Grenn à se relever, les genoux rapprochés et le dos bien droit. Exactement comme Lady Catelyn l'avait apprit à Sansa...

 

Jon caressait distraitement fantôme tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Bientôt il prononcerait ses vœux et rentrera enfin dans la garde de nuit. Il voulait partir de l'autre côté du mur, retrouver son oncle et le ramener sain et sauf. Le brun espérait aussi que son insertion lui permettrait d'obtenir des informations sur James, dont le secret le titillait toujours autant. Pendant une semaine il avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui. Lors des repas, Jon le rejoignait lui et Dany, et au bout de quelques minutes seulement le blond semblait l'avoir inséré dans la case ''meilleur ami depuis toujours''. Du côté de James en revanche, rien de concluant. Il semblait se méfier de lui, ce que Jon trouvait ironique puisque James était bien celui qui cachait quelque chose. Cela n'avait pas empêché le demi-Stark de remarquer un nouveau détail troublant. La voix de James avait des accros, des moments où les syllabes sortaient plus aigus, avant qu'il ne se reprenne d'un raclement de gorge.

Rien finalement qui pourrait confirmer ou non les soupçons de Jon. Jusqu'à cet après-midi du moins...

En plein entraînement et sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, James avait lâché son épée au sol avant de se précipiter dans les appartements de mestre Aemon. Grenn, dont le partenaire venait tout de même de s'enfuir en courant sans raison, avait mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce fut Pyp qui le fit réagir en s'exclamant que sa tête l'avait fait fuir, provoquant des rires dans toute la cour tandis que le blond le poursuivait, avant que Thorne n'intervienne pour réclamer le sérieux. Jon resta cependant un moment le regard fixé sur la porte du mestre, sa curiosité piquée au vif et sa frustration plus forte que jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne croise le regard de Dany qui lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Jon n'y répondit pas. Parce qu'avant le sourire et l'apparente bienveillance du blond, le brun fut certain de l'avoir vu, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés, fixant son regard mécontent sur lui.

Jon n'avait pas revu James de la journée, celui-ci n'étant pas venu au dîner. Dîner pendant lequel Sam n'avait pas cessé de lui poser des questions sur son comportement étrange. Des questions restées sans réponse. Il ne voulait pas partager ses soupçons, mais ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir ouvertement. Son ami avait été blessé par son silence, Jon le savait bien et se promit de tout lui dire lorsqu'il aurait enfin les réponses qu'il attendait tant.

Fantôme leva la tête, les oreilles dressées, et se tourna vers la porte. Jon fronça les sourcils lorsque son loup sauta à terre pour sentir la porte.

-Fantôme ? Murmura Jon en se levant.

Le loup lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de reprendre sa précédente activité. Jon s'approcha et, posant sa main sur la poignée, tenta d'entendre quelque chose. Face au silence, il ouvrit lentement la porte après avoir ordonné à Fantôme de rester dans la chambre.

Il traversa doucement le couloir désert avant de s'arrêter en apercevant le ciel sombre. Jon fronça les sourcils en voyant la raison de l'agitation de son compagnon. James, seul dans la cour, sellait un cheval. Il ne portait pas les vêtements noirs de la garde de nuit, mais une grande tunique et un pantalon commun aux civils. Jon voulut l'aborder mais se retint, peut être tenait-il enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Il attendit donc que James monte l'animal et quitte château noir pour sortir du couloir et se précipiter vers les écuries. Il sella la première monture qu'il trouva, et s'efforça de combiner discrétion et rapidité. LA dernière chose dont il avait besoin était bien que quelqu'un ne le retienne. Il aurait besoin de Fantôme pour retrouver la piste de James, alors il siffla pour gagner du temps. Dès lors que le loup apparut, Jon s'élança à la poursuite de celui dont les secrets apparents n'avaient cessés de le travailler.

Guidé par son compagnon, Jon arriva à la frontière d'un village après une dizaine de minutes.

-Fantôme, va mon grand, chuchota le brun, indiquant d'un mouvement de tête la forêt par laquelle ils étaient venus.

Le grand loup, aussi silencieux qu'il puisse être pourrait toujours surprendre -voir terrifier- les quelques habitants encore éveillés. Jon fixa son loup jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir, avant de faire avancer son cheval dans l'allée principale. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de voir la monture de James devant une échoppe. Il attacha son cheval à ses cotés et s'approcha de l'entrée. Il attendit quelques instants devant la porte, pestant silencieusement contre sa stupidité alors que sa main, à la recherche du pommeau d'une épée, se refermait sur le vide, avant d'entrer doucement. A sa grande surprise, il était maintenant entouré de robes, de tissus et de bijoux. Un drôle d'endroit pour venir au beau milieu de la nuit, tant et si bien que Jon redouta un instant de s'être trompé de lieu, avant d'entendre des voix au fond de la boutique. Là, une porte fermée dont provenait la conversation.

-Je ne viens pas dès lors que je le souhaite, je ne peux me présenter à vous que la nuit.

La voix était celle de James, Jon n'avait aucun doute la dessus. Néanmoins elle semblait légèrement plus aigu et, étrangement, plus naturelle.

-V'pourriez quand même envoyer un message quand vous voulez passer, ou faire un signe j'sais pas mam'zelle, histoire que je puisse me préparer.

Là, Jon n'y comprenait plus rien. La première voix était celle de James, et mis à part son interlocuteur -interlocutrice se corrigea t-il en analysant la seconde voix qui, bien que bourrue et grave, restait bien celle d'une femme- il ne semblait y avoir personne d'autre puisque personne d'autre ne se manifesta pour le reste de la conversation. Pourtant, si la femme s'adressait à une ''mam'zelle'', il devait forcément y avoir une seconde femme dans cette pièce. Il resta ainsi à écouter pendant de longues minutes et songea même à repartir, n'étant absolument pas en position de force, désarmé dans un endroit inconnu avec Fantôme là où seuls les Dieux pouvaient le voir -parce que Jon le lui avait ordonné soit dit en passant-., mais il brûlait d'être si près du but avec plus de nouvelles questions que de réponses. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

Pour finalement rester immobile, figé sur place tandis que se dardait sur lui les regards de non pas une, mais deux femmes. S'il songea un seul instant à détourner les yeux pour trouver James, il n'en fit rien. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Pas alors que devant lui se trouvait sa réplique parfaite, les cheveux détachés et le torse seulement recouvert par un corset, et dont les yeux -les yeux de James- étaient emplis d'une surprise sans nom. Il y eu un silence pesant durant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Ce fut finalement la troisième âme dans la pièce, une femme âgée dont le regard ne cessait de voyager entre les deux plus jeunes, qui se reprit en premier.

-Vous vous connaissez peut être ? Commença t-elle doucement.

James -pas James se corrigea brusquement Jon, pas James- parut reprendre ses esprits et Jon n'attendit pas plus alors que dans ses yeux apparaissait une colère indescriptible et qu'il se levait pour saisir la poigne de sa lame. Jon sauta sur son cheval et le mit au galop sans prendre la peine de se retourner lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il fonça vers Château Noir, remarquant à peine la présence de Fantôme à ses côtés, ses pensées embrouillées dans un mélange de notions qui lui faisaient mal à la tête. La seule chose dont il était certain était que James avait effectivement caché quelque chose, et que ce quelque chose avait probablement un rapport avec son corps. Son corps de femme.


End file.
